Swim Lessons
by AFireInTheShadows
Summary: Everyone has a weakness. And Race just found Spots. SPRACE1899 fluff. Read and Review please.


AN: Hello. I wrote this along time ago and just finally got around to posting it. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. This story was sort of inspired by my sister who has an irrational fear of the ocean(absolutely hilarious, if you ask me). And special thanks goes to Myanti-drug-race.

Swim Lessons

* * *

It wasn't very often that the ruler of Brooklyn found himself genuinely uncomfortable, but this was one of these times. He didn't like water very much. 

The surface reflected the glaring of the mid-day sun. But the bottom was completely obscured by dirt and shadows. He didn't like it. At all. And that's why he sat on the dock while his boyfriend treaded angrily below him. Well he also had a tendency to sink, but Race didn't need to know that.

"Come on Spot!" Race begged. Spot shook his head for the umpteenth time, defiantly. Race rolled his eyes then proceeded to splash water at the Brooklyn leader who simply refused to get in the water. "Why would you even come to the beach if you aren't even gonna get in the water?"

"Uhh dumbass, I didn't have a choice you dragged me here. And you promised me some things that even I wouldn't turn down." Spot smirked.

That smirk drove Race crazy. He was overcome with the intense urge to kiss it off and he would have too, if Spot wasn't sitting four feet above him on the dock. So Race did the next best thing which was splashing him yet again with water.

"Come ooooon, I'm bored."

"Well come up here and I'll fix that." Spot snapped smirking again, his bright blue eyes both playful and suggestive.

Race sighed knowing there was no way he could turn that down. He climbed up the makeshift ladder to Spot. And literally dove on top of him. Spot smiled and kissed him.

A few moments later they were both topless and rolling around both fighting for the upper hand and both determined not to let the other one have it.

* * *

A little while later both boys lay breathless next to each other. Their fingers intertwined their faces inches apart. Both in perfectly happy moods until Race decided to ruin it by opening his big mouth.

"You can't swim can you?" Race asked bluntly.

When Spot did not answer Race grinned. His chuckle soon escalated to full on laughter.

"Shut up! So no one ever taught me to swim. If you say any thing to any one I'll fucking soak ya." Spot growled glaring daggers. His cheeks were flushing.

Race realized that probably for the first time in his entire life Spot was embarrassed. Spot never got embarrassed. It was then Racetrack truly understood how serious this was.

His laughter ebbed away until only a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Aww Spotty. I'll teach you."

"No. No you won't. Fugget about it"

"Come on"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No fuckin way"

"Yes!"

Race rolled his eyes, he was tired of Spot's stubborn disposition. So despite the inevitable consequences, he walked over to Spot and scooped Spot up in his arms and threw him off the end of the dock into the shallows of the Atlantic ocean.

"YOU fucking asshole! I'm gonna kill you, fucker!" Spot hollered as his dripping wet head reappeared above the surface half a second later. He splashed wildly. Pure panic on his face.

Race choking back laugher called "You can touch here. Stand up."

Spot didn't say anything, but he stopped freaking out and stood up. Meanwhile Race had jumped in and kissed Spot on the cheek. Spot shoved him away.

"It's not that bad is it?" Race questioned as Spot eyed him warily.

"Omigod something just touched my leg." Spot squealed and he leaped into Race's arms, desperate to get out of the water.

Race laughed, Spot was being such a pussy. "Spot…" Race shuddered trying to swallow the rest of his laughter but only succeeded in swallowing saltwater. "Spot, it was just seaweed" Race rationalized in a tone as if he were dealing with a child rather then a 17 year old, even if Spot was failing to act like one.

"It coulda been a shark or somthin..." Spot trailed off pitifully.

"What? Like a fish? There aren't any sharks around here. Besides we can touch here. The water is like 4 feet deep."

"Shut up bitch, carry me back to shore."

Race rolled his eyes, for being the king of Brooklyn, Spot sure had the habit of sometimes acting more like the queen.

With Spot in his arms bridal style, Race began trudging towards shore. Although Race, being Race, decided it would be funnier and totally worth the punch in the face(as that would most likely be Spot's reaction) to drop Spot into the water. Again.

The unsuspecting newsie dropped like a rock into the water.

Race cracked his best shit-eating grin and began sprinting to the beach. As Spot clamored and splashed his way to his feet glaring, and took after his soon to be dead boyfriend. When Race was in reach Spot lunged at and tackled him to the ground. Where they landed together with a dull thud.

After a few minutes of rough-housing, both boys lay side by side watching the setting sun. Letting the waves crash lazily over their feet. Their fight momentarily forgotten.

"Race?" Spot asked in a voice that was very un-Spot like. "Don't tell any one…"

"What? That you can't swim? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Will you teach me?" he asked softly not looking Race in the eye.

Race smiled, he found himself falling in love with Spot all over again. "Ya." He leaned in closer to Spot. And pressed his face into the crook of Spot's neck. He breathed in happily.

Spot moved his arm so it rested on Race's shoulder, his hand draped over Race's chest. It wasn't very often that the ruler of Brooklyn found himself genuinely happy. But when Race was around there was always exceptions.

Fin

* * *

Reviews, suggestions, comments, anything please. 


End file.
